The invention relates to a golf ball teeing apparatus having a ball storage rack below the upper surface of the apparatus and a ball elevator for raising balls adjacent a discharge end of the storage rack.
Golf ball teeing apparatuses are designed to be employed primarily at driving ranges. These aparatuses obviate the need to stoop and place each ball on a tee. Instead, the apparatuses feed one ball at a time frm a ball storage compartment and place the ball in the appropriate position on a tee-like device. Typically the devices are operated by manual force on a button. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,127,282 to Beckett shows a device of this class including a button which is connected to a lever. The lever is connected to a tee-like device. There is a mechanism for feedng one ball at a time onto the tee-like device. This consists of rods connected to a lever.
Other U.S. Patents showing golf ball teeing appraratuses include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,545,959 to Huyler; 1,598,971 to Kenyon; 1,695,006 to Brockhagen; 1,888,256 to Baumagartner; 1,952,113 to Beckett and 2,711,321 to McGraw.
One problem associated with the prior art devices is the fact that many of them have a ball storage container which extends above the top surface of the device. Normally the top surface of the device would be at ground level and such above-ground storage can interfere with the golfer's freedom of movement or swing. Ideally, the device should be almost entirely below ground level except for the tee-like device to duplicate golf course conditions as much as possible.